The present invention relates to a method for controlling the motion of a pouring ladle by means of two elevating devices, the real, respectively virtual axis around which the pouring ladle is tilted during the pouring operation being in the center of the radius of the outlet opening. Existing automatic pouring installations for repeated controlled filling of liquid metals from a pouring ladle in moulds presented one after the other are working as follows: The molten mass flows during the pouring over a spout of radius R from the ladle, the axis of tilting of the ladle passing approximately through the center of this radius such that independently of the angle of tilting of the ladle, approximately the same geometrical relations and thus the same characteristics of flow are provided. The tilting takes place by means of a controlled drive which engages the ladle through mechanical connecting members. For controlling this tilting drive, measuring probes can be foreseen and/or the pouring process can be largely fixed programmed. With such devices one obtains in fact a perfect course of the pouring process at the beginning, during the pouring, and at its end. However, three problems arise in installations in which moulds are automatically filled in a succession as rapid as possible. First, a relatively great quantity of liquid metal continues to flow after the signal "end of pouring" has been received from the control system, that system which initialize the tilting back, until the pouring stream definitely ceases. Second, the reverse effect arises also at the beginning of pouring, which means that when the signal "start of pouring" is given, it takes still a relatively long time until a uniform, controlled stream flows. These two conditions have the effect of sensibly prolonging the time of pouring. Third, due to the motions around the axis of tilting, streaming motions, respectively wave motions take place in the liquid metal contained in the pouring ladle which during the rapid back tilting and again forward tilting of the pouring ladle between two successive pouring processes never come to rest and at least at the beginning of each pouring process influence the streaming of the liquid metal which hinders or renders more difficult a sure control of the pouring process. One was therefore forced to introduce between the end of pouring and the beginning of pouring a waiting time of at least two to three seconds because otherwise the control process was too much disturbed.